Generator Rex: New Year
by YellowAngela
Summary: Mostly HOLIX one shot. Six said he'll be there. Will he make it? Dedicated to HOLIX lovers everywhere.


**This is dedicated to (in no particular order) xXRealJoker'sGirlXx, Neopuff, shamelessfangirl, SirenSounds97, DarkGreenForest4, ValkyrieXhawk, SDF,That CrAzy Ch1ck, fanaticagenrex, motherafrica, Lara Croft, lionsandtrolls and all HOLIX fans everywhere. Thank you for reading. Oh and thank you Kraehenhexe for your nice review of my Christmas story. If I forgot anyone I'm sorry. **

**Don't own any of the characters.**

Rebecca watched her sister try to show Caesar how to ice skate. She, Beverly, Rex, Circe, and Caesar were currently at the outdoor skating rink at the park. It was several days after Christmas. Her aunt and uncle had taken her cousins and Nanna home. Six had returned to work. Now it was just the five of them staying at her parent's home.

Rebecca was glad Six had made it out for Christmas and even with the little unexpected excitement it had turned out very nice.

She smiled as Caesar stumbled ungracefully across the ice waving his arms erratically trying not to fall. He had never been skating before and it showed.

"I thought you lived in Switzerland." Beverly said trying not to laugh.

"I lived in a climate controlled lab in Switzerland." Caesar corrected as his legs painfully split apart. He struggled to pull them back together.

"I rarely went," His voice squeaked and there was a pause as he suddenly spun around and landed prone on his back. "Out." He finished with a groan.

That sent Beverly into a fit of giggles.

"Hey Bro!" Rex called out as he skated over. "It's not that hard. Just use your toes and heels."

"When did you become the expert, mijo? I don't recall you ever taking skating lessons." Caesar sat up a little grumpy that Beverly had laughed at him.

"Don't be jealous because I'm awesome at everything." Rex bragged. A snowball hit him in the back of his head. Rex lost his balance and fell on his knees. He glared in the direction of where the projectile was flung.

Circe stood tossing another snowball up and down in her hand. "You're so modest, Rex" She smirked.

"Hey, no fair. Sneak attack." Rex pushed himself up and skated towards her. Circe laughed as she tossed her other snowball. Rex dodged it but in the process fell again. Circe laughed again. Rex got up with a grin.

"Two can play at that." He grabbed some snow from the bank and tossed it at her before falling again.

Rebecca smiled. She was happy to see Rex and Circe being normal teenagers. She was pleased her sister was enjoying herself. She took some sadistic pleasure in watching Caesar fall. In fact, all seemed right with the world.

"Rebecca? Rebecca Holiday?" A voice broke through her musings. She looked up and saw a person she hadn't seen since high school.

"It's me Jane Linton. Remember me? I didn't know you were in town." She grabbed Rebecca in a hug.

Rebecca remembered Jane. She was her best friend until Jordan Mitchell asked her to the prom instead of Rebecca.

"How are you, Jane? We're visiting my parents. " She tried to sound friendly.

"We? "She looked at the two laughing, screaming teenagers on the ice and the flailing young man with Beverly. "Oh, is that your sister? Who are the others?"

"Just friends." Rebecca was hoping she would leave soon.

"How long will you be in town?" She asked.

"Uhh, well." They were planning on leaving in a few days but Rex was having so much fun that…

"If you're going to be around you can all come to my New Year's Party." Jane smiled.

"New Year's party?" Rebecca was surprised.

"Yes, all our old friends will be there. It'll be a scream. Bring your husband." She paused when she noticed an absence of a ring. "Oh, I'm sorry, do you have anyone."

The way she said it made Rebecca bristle. "Yes, I'm currently seeing someone."

"Great. Bring him!" Jane said enthusiastically.

"Bring who?" Beverly had skated up.

" You're coming to my New Year's party." Jane informed her.

"Really, great!" Beverly said.

"Now wait a minute…" Rebecca said alarmed. "I never said we were…"

"We're going to an adult New Year's party?" Rex had also come up now. "Cool! Hey Circe, did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"We're going to a New Year's party."

"Really? Oh, I don't have anything to wear."

"You can borrow one of my dresses." Beverly said.

"Really?"

"Or we can go shopping."

"Shopping." They said simultaneously with a dreamy smile.

"I didn't say we were going!" Rebecca yelled. She then regretted it when all their faces fell.

"Oh, well, I guess if you don't want to go…" Jane said awkwardly.

"I never said that either." Rebecca was starting to get a headache.

"Well, here's my number. Let me know if you're coming. It's great meeting all of you." She left with a wave.

"Rebecca?" Beverly asked quietly. "If you don't want to go…"

"No, no, it's okay. Let me see if Six can make it." And the day had started off so well.

"Aaauuggghhh!" Caesar skated past them arms flailing unable to stop. They watched as he hit a bench and flipped over into the snow bank.

Well, that sort of made up for it.

0o0

"What meeting?" Six looked up at Calan.

Calan sighed. "The committee wants to talk to us about our next year's budget and also The Green Fist has been invited to present their demands. "

"They want to meet tomorrow on New Years Eve in the afternoon in New York? " Six looked at his second-in-command.

"I know. Stupid. But apparently that's the only time they had. On the upside, since everyone wants to go home it should be short. We should be done by 5. Plenty of time before midnight." Calan winked at Six.

"I wouldn't count on it." Six noted pessimistically ignoring the wink.

"But I guess we have no choice." Six continued.

"Not really." Calan agreed.

"How was your Christmas?" Six asked changing topics.

Calan shrugged. "The usual."

"Next year you should take off longer."

"No thanks. I love my family but there's only so much of Uncle Bob's drunken stories I can take, or my mama asking when I'm getting married, or meemaw trying to force twenty pounds of turkey down my gullet. I'm fine with the days I've got off." He shuddered.

Six almost smiled. "Duly noted."

"I know how yours went." Calan smirked.

"It could have been worse." Six answered stoically.

Calan chuckled.

Six's secretary came on the intercom. "Sir, Dr. Holiday is on line 2."

Calan got up. "I've got to go inspect the troops. See you later."

Six nodded as he picked up his phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hi, Six?" Rebecca sounded nervous.

"Anything wrong?" Six asked.

"No, no. I was wondering… not that you have to, especially if you don't want to because I know how much you hate social functions…" Rebecca was rambling which was a bad sign.

"Rebecca, breath." Six instructed.

He heard her take several deep breaths. She tried again.

"I was invited to a New Year's Party by an old friend and I was wondering if you can go. But I totally understand if you don't want to."

At that moment Six wished he understood women. In particular he wished he knew what Rebecca wanted. He wasn't sure if she wanted him to come to the party or if she wanted him to decline so she use him as an excuse not to go to the party. She didn't sound enthusiastic about the party. But he couldn't tell if it was because she didn't want to go or if she was worried he wouldn't want to go. His head started to hurt.

"Six?" Her voice cut into his internal struggle.

"Do you want to go?" He asked tentatively.

"Do you?" She asked back.

At that moment Six wondered if this is what teenagers go through when navigating the dating mine field.

"I'll go if you want to." Six said hoping that was a safe answer.

"Oh." Was her reply. Six wondered if that was a good oh or a bad oh.

"I guess the kids would be happy." She sighed.

"Does that mean we're going?" He asked confused.

"Yes, I'll send you the details." She said and then hung up.

Six stared at the phone and wondered what just happened.

0o0

Rebecca hung up. She was half hoping he'd say no. But in a strange way she was happy he wanted to go to a party with her. She remembered their last party together. Not that it was really together or really a party. They were on a mission. And it took some prompting for him to even acknowledge her dress. But that was Six. Now because of the memory wipe he didn't even remember that time. Well, she's going to make sure he didn't forget this night. She smiled.

0o0

Six and Calan sat in front of the committee members as they droned on about their budget for the upcoming year. It didn't sound good. Apparently, because of the Cure Event and the lack of EVOs they wanted to cut spending. Six and Calan had to justify every expense and personnel on staff. It was more of a debate than a meeting. Six really wished Knight was still around. He was better at this than he was. Calan was a great help but even he couldn't help but feel the inevitable. And as Six predicted the meeting ran later than 5. Finally, when the preliminary budget was finalized ("We will be keeping an eye on Providence this year.") it was The Green Fists' turn to present their demands.

Six kept an eye on the clock, not that anyone could tell with his shades on.

Rebecca had emailed that the party started at 9. It was now 6. If they can wrap things up by 7 he could easily make it especially if he took the jump jet.

The Green Fist had put their foot down on using Breach to travel from place to place indiscriminately. They argued that her services should be paid for. At the moment Six knew that they couldn't afford what The Green Fist was demanding.

Valentina was listing several concerns they had with Providence's view on EVO's. Six rolled his eyes. He failed to see how changing the language to their mission statement was going to change how Providence ran things.

Suddenly, explosions rocked the meeting room. Six nearly groaned. Now what?

Masked gunmen burst into the room.

"We are The Real Green Fist. We insist that Providence be disbanded immediately."A man in a bear mask demanded.

Valentina looked stunned for a moment before she snapped. "Antonio, what are you doing?"

"You no longer speak for the EVOs! You've sold out! We are going to do things that will get results. None of these so-called negotiations!" Antonio snapped.

"You traitor!" Valentina growled.

"I could say the same about you!" Antonio replied.

That was when all hell broke loose.

Someone, Six wasn't sure who, opened fire. Six leapt onto the table blocking bullets away from the committee members who were cowering under the large oak table.

Calan, using his leather chair as a shield, fired on the gunmen who in turn returned fire.

Valentina had taken the offensive and kicked the gun out of Antonio's hand and was now doing hand-to-hand combat with him.

Six glanced at the clock out of the corner of his eye. It read 8:10. Great now he was going to be late.

0o0

Rebecca arrived with Rex, Circe, Beverly, and Caesar in tow. She didn't know where Six was. He was supposed to meet her at her parents and they were going to all go together. But after calling and leaving several messages they had to leave lest they be late.

Rex and Circe were besides themselves with excitement at being at an adult party.

(No, you can't have any champagne. Not you either Beverly! Yes, Caesar you can have some.)

Beverly and Circe had gone shopping the day before. Poor Rex and Caesar were dragged all over the mall looking for the perfect dresses. But now that they were dressed and all made up Rex and Caesar had to agree that it was worth it. Rex looked good in his newly bought red tux. (Money from his new bank account.) Caesar had opted for the more traditional black. But he wore it well.

The girls, however, were stunning. Circe had on a shimmery black knee length dress that was slightly off the shoulder with long sleeves. Beverly had chosen a pink a-symmetrical knee length dress that had one shoulder strap. Caesar had blushed profusely when she slipped her arm through his.

Rex and Circe upon entering the party immediately hit the dance floor where a DJ was playing their kind of music. Beverly looked shyly at Caesar who was starting to sweat.

"Umm, I don't really know how to dance." He admitted while shuffling his feet.

"Oh, " Beverly looked disappointed.

"But I can try." Caesar wondered where that had come from. Just like he wondered how she talked him into ice skating. He still had the bruises from the day before.

"I can teach you. Come on." Beverly pulled him onto the dance floor.

Rebecca was glad they were having fun. Or at least Beverly was having fun. Caesar looked like he was about to have an aneurysm.

"Rebecca, so glad you could come." Came a voice behind her.

Rebecca stiffened and arranged a smile on her face before turning around.

"Jane, thank you for inviting us."

"No problem. This is Rob, my husband." Jane introduce the man next to her.

A decidedly older gentleman held out his hand. Rebecca shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Rebecca said politely.

"Where's your significant other?" Jane asked.

"He's … been delayed." Rebecca felt awkward. She added. "He's very busy."

"Oh, I'm sure." Again that tone made Rebecca bristle.

"He'll be here soon." Rebecca hoped that would be true.

Jane nodded and then flitted away with her older husband in tow. Rebecca heard Jane say when she thought Rebecca was out of earshot, "See, I told you she doesn't have anyone."

Rebecca felt her face grow red. Where the heck is Six?

0o0

Currently, Six was pinned against the table by a rogue Green Fist member. After their ammunition ran out they resorted to old fashion fisticuffs. Fortunately, giving beat downs was Six's specialty. His magna blades were currently pinning some men to the wall by their shirts. Six kicked a man away. He then punched another before elbowing another in the face. Somehow Calan managed to evacuate the committee members so they were safe. Only Valentina, Six, and Calan were left to apprehend the dozen or more rogue Green Fist members. Six glanced at the clock as he punched another masked man in the face. It read 11:08. How did that happen?

Six who usually didn't panic was starting to get nervous. Rebecca must be furious. He pulled out his cell.

"What are you doing?' Calan asked as he smashed two men's head together. He then proceeded to kick another man in the head.

"I have to call Rebecca to let her know I'll be late." Six said dialing with one hand as he had a man in a headlock with his other arm.

"Well, hurry it up." Calan growled as he flipped a man who was trying to choke him over his shoulder.

Six was listening to the rings. The man in the headlock was squirming so Six kneed him in the face. When that didn't finish him, he ventured to punch him with his cell phone hand.

"Hello, Six?" He heard Rebecca's voice as the man dropped to the floor.

"Rebecca, ooff." Another man had just kicked him in the stomach. "We had a little incident and I'm running late." Six grabbed the man's leg when he tried to kick him again and flung him to the wall.

"Six, it's almost midnight." Rebecca's voice was bordering on annoyance. "If you didn't want to go…"

"No, no. I want to be there." Six interrupted her as he head-butted another man. "Just let me clean up this mess and I'll be right there." He made a round-house kick that knocked out two more men.

He heard Rebecca sigh. "All right. See you soon." There was a click. Six grabbed a man and took out his frustration on his face.

0o0

Well at least he called. Rebecca thought. She walked up the grand staircase. Jane made out pretty well for herself. The house was a massive mansion. The lavish party must have cost a small fortune. She could see champagne glasses stacked in a pyramid in the middle of the room. A dance floor was set up to the side with a live DJ. Catered food was to the other side. Everyone from town must be here. She suddenly felt very much alone even in the large crowd. She fled to the marble balcony just off the stair case. It was overlooking the snow covered garden in the back. It was chilly but Rebecca didn't want to go back into the crowded party. No one was out there and she just wanted to be left alone.

0o0

Six and Calan finally had finished off the last of the masked men. Valentina had knocked Antonio on the floor. The police arrive to take the men into custody. (Better late than never.)

But Six's heart sank when he saw the time 1:56. He had missed midnight. Rebecca was going to kill him. It would probably take months before she even spoke to him again.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Calan was holding his arm. He had broken it during the fight. "Go to the party."

"Midnight is over." Six stated trying to keep disappointment from his voice.

"Midnight is over in _New York_. But not where the doctor is." Calan snapped.

Six paused. Calan was right! He had forgotten about the time zone differences. He had… he looked at the clock… _crap!_... 3 minutes to get to the party.

A red portal opened up. Six looked over at Valentina.

"Just this once." She acquiesced. "But next year will be different Agent Six."

Six nodded just grateful to be going. "Thank you."

He ran through the portal.

Calan looked at Valentina.

"That was nice of you." He said.

"I can be nice." She sauntered over to him.

"Oh?" Calan raised an eyebrow.

"I can be very nice." She smirked as her arms snaked around his neck.

Calan wrapped his good arm around her waist. "Really?"

They kissed in the demolished office.

0o0

Six ran out the portal. He stared at the mansion in front of him. Was this the right place? He checked the address. Yes, this was it. He ran up the stairs to the double doors. Great it was locked. He rang the doorbell. No one answered but he could hear laughter and talking from the inside. He rang again. All of a sudden he heard someone shout. "20 more seconds!"

That was it. Six kicked open the doors. When the doors flew open, everyone went silent. The man on the ladder who was pouring champagne into the glass pyramid looked over and almost fell off. He dropped the bottle that shattered on the floor.

"Where's Rebecca?" He snapped.

Everyone looked at each other. Who's Rebecca?

"Hey, Sicth." Rex called out with food in his mouth. "I tink shers upsters." he pointed up the staircase.

Six didn't understand a word Rex said but he understood pointing. He bounded up the staircase two steps at a time. He heard someone shout, "10!"

9… He reached the top. The top was massive. How was he supposed to find her?

8… He ran around the corridors calling for her. No answer.

7… He ran back to the staircase. Maybe Rex was wrong. Maybe she was downstairs?

6…He ran halfway down and looked at the crowd downstairs. No. If she was downstairs she would have seen him.

5… He ran back up the stairs. Maybe she went to the bathroom? Where are the bathrooms?

4… He was about to give up when he spotted a balcony.

3… He ran out and saw a lone figure leaning on the ledge. It was her! She looked beautiful in her long dark blue evening gown.

2… He walked over to her just as he heard her sigh and turn around.

1… He smiled at her shocked face as he bent over to kiss her.

"Happy New Year!" Came the shout from downstairs. The sounds of noisemakers, poppers, and fireworks pierced the air.

But Rebecca heard nothing. The world had disappeared. It was just her and Six. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. His arms were around her waist. When they parted, she gasped.

"What happened to you?" A nice dark bruise was developing on his cheek. There was a cut above his eye. She pulled back to look at him. His usual meticulous clothes were battered and ripped in some areas. A dark stain on his shirt looked suspiciously like blood.

Six smiled, a real genuine smile. "Doesn't matter now that I'm with you."

Her face softened at his words. She smiled. He pulled her close and kissed her. The world disappeared again.

**Happy New Year!**

**Hope you enjoyed this and God bless!**


End file.
